Lap of the Gods
by xxruthlessxx
Summary: They will be tested for their strengths and faults. Will the brothers survive? Who are these people? Can they really defeat this? Can they change fate? R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

Lap of the Gods

.

"Raph on your left!" Leo yelled, swiping at the foot soldier that attacked his side.

"Rrr!" Raph growled out, pouncing and destroying the enemy.

They weren't expecting this many, they weren't expecting any. They had left for a training run in the warm summer night. That was all it was supposed to be, just a run, time to stretch out muscles. They had gone the long way, loving the warmth in the air. Mikey had run ahead with Raph, they were teasing and laughing. Everyone was in a good mood. Leo and Don ran behind them, smiles on their faces, just loving the night.

It had happened so quickly. It was Mikey's yell and Raph's growl that had alerted them. The foot swarmed quickly. The black shadowed mass, swallowing the pale moons light.

"dude, there's to many!" Mikey cried. They swarmed him, flowing around him from all sides. Mikey deflected what he could, took down as many as possible, but they continued to take over.

" we need to retreat!" Don called, he was backing up, swing his Bo staff. They attacked his front pushing him back to the unknown attack at his back.

Leo looked up, his movement fluid as he attacked, his form holding though he was struggling.

He need to get to his brothers.

Mikey was to one on the corners of the building, his normal jokes and taunts completely vanished now, as he fought for his life. Leo, himself was taking on far to many, and they only seemed to grow in numbers. Don was being pushed back.

Raph...

Where was Raph? He was there a second ago... He had launched himself farther into the battle, taking numerous foot ninja out with a menacing tackle, full of blades and mass.

"Raph!" Leo yelled, taking out a foot with his katana, one foul swoop.

"Ra-"

A flashe of green swept around to Don's back, successfully taking out the foot who threatened his brother. "watch ya back!" Raph snarled.

"thanks" Don huffed out.

The swarms seem to keep coming. There was no way off the roof, no way to get away from the never ending blackness.

A scream cut through the air, slicing the air.

"Mikey!" The three brothers yelled, trying to get to their now harmed and struggling brother.

"I'm o-okay! I...ngh.." Mikey fell to one knee, fighting off what he could but his wounds were to harsh.

The air was thick now. The smell of blood streaked the air.

Pushing his pain away from his mind, Leo went for Michelangelo. The foot on his youngest brother were relentless, even as the orange banded turtle barely had the energy to defend himself.

"hold on...ngm, hold on!" Leo cried, reflecting the blades as they came at him.

A kick to his rib, and Leo went down on one knee.

There was just to many..

Green and purple flew past Leo vision. "Leo get up!" Don yelled, he was defending Leo as best he could but fatigue was wearing at him, tearing him down.

"Arrgh!" Raph growled, with a hand spring he cleared the mass of black, landing beside his injured sea green brother. "come on, Mike, ya gotta get up!"

A lone black shadow crept fast and stealthy against the edge, heading in the direction of Raph and Mikey. With what little strength he had, Leo pushed him self up.

With a burst of speed he moved towards his struggling brothers, Don wasn't to far behind him. "_Move!"_

Dragging his swords up he deflected the lethal blow, but the next blow came to quickly for his tired form. The tonfa cracked hard across the back of his skull, sending him to the hard relentless cement.

"Leo!"

It was Raph's call, but he didn't receive a reply. The black swarm only thickened.

Leo was down, Mikey wasn't far behind, his knee was destroyed, and he was bleeding out from teh numerous cuts and gashes. Don wasn't any better, the cuts that littered his body marked him with red, leaving him light headed. His arm throbbed, and was out of the socket...

"Don!..Don I need you!"

It was Raphael who called now. He should have fallen, yet he continued. Adrenaline pumping through his veins, keeping him upright.

Another one fell, his olive skin, now almost completely crimson.

"D-Don..ngh.."

Backing towards his fallen brothers, Raph was just pushed back harder causing him to stumble. His weak state no match for the black shadows. Something blunt came hard against the side of his skull. He went down hard, face upwards into the sea of darkness.

Unconsciousness lapped at the edges of his vision, calling him. Though he fought it, for as long as he could.

The dark warmth claimed his last fallen victim.

.

The foot had won, finally defeated the turtles, but their battle wasn't finished.

Looking up they were greeted with seven silhouetted figures, all standing on the edge of the building above them. The faces shadowed, menacing.

"Brother, take care of them" Came a womens iced voice.

"with pleasure, my dear sister" The mans weaseled voice rang. His arm extended in front of him, with his palms spread wide he past his hand over the ninjas. Each soldier gave a cry as the simply disapeared into wisps of black smoke, fading into the air.

"pitiful" Came another mans voice, his broad shoulders lined with heavy metal.

A small women looked down at the remaining four figures. "ooh, I like them, what beautiful pets they would make.." She said, her voice girly and sweet as it floated across the summer breeze.

A deep rumbling laugh came from another man. " settle yourself sister...now are theses the ones?"

"yes...these are them, the ones from the Oracles tellings"

The largest man nodded, jumping down from his perch. "very well...come brothers...sisters, let us take them to the Oracle- she will tell us the importance of these beings"

"Hai Brother" The other six said in union. Their ghostly figures moving fluidly as they followed their brother, taking hold of the fallen four.

"Look..."Came a woman's voice. "they are stronger then they seem, this ones eyes have opened.."

"wha'?..wh-whas hap.."

She walked over cupping his cheek. "hush now child, all shall be answered."

His head dropped, allowing the darkness to consume him once again.

.

_Hey guys! Okay I may, or may not continue this...it's pretty much all up to you.  
__So ya...tell me if you want this to be continued, or I'll just leave it as is :) _

_Okay, R&R please! They're greatly loved. kk Luv ya! Ruth :) _


	2. Chapter 2

Lap of the Gods. chapter 2

.

Peace.

There was no other way to describe this. This existence. It was so calm, so perfect. There was nothing here, just the space. It was so serene this darkness, this comfort. Was there anyone else here? But there was no sound... just the silence. It wasn't suffocating though, but it gave off nothing but the quietness of it all as he floated in the bliss of the blackness, the darkness.

Were his eyes open?

Could he move in this? This feeling of floating, the bliss that consumed him, swarmed him.

Nothing but the peace.

It was wonderful, this bliss. There was nothing, nothing to worry about, fret about. Just the nothing that took everything.

But...

But something nagged at him, pulled at his blank mind. Telling him to get away, run from the blissful nothing that gave such calm, and pure satisfaction. Why did he have to go? couldn't he stay here? where there wasn't anything but this? He liked this, there was no worry, no problems.

Wait...What was that?

The noise, it was quiet but most definitely there. Couldn't it just stay quiet?

It was piercing harder into the darkness now, screaming in his ears. The sound was high, tearing through the black bleakness as it grew wildly as though to consume and take everything in its path.

It hurt!

Why wouldn't it go away? Why was it taking him away from this? He didn't want to leave...

It roared now, tearing him, pulling him away from this. It grabbed at his arms, his legs, dragging him to the place where the noise only grew.

Pain...

It was everywhere, his arms ached and his head spinned as he went farther towards the noise.

Claws dug into the his skin. The black gnarled hands sweeping across his skin. There was more now, as the noise and claws pulled at him.

Now there was the white, so different from the black peace.

It was so bright! And..And the noise! the hands on his mind, then the pain...

Wait, no stop!

To much...

It was to much pain-.

...

"Raph.."

Now what? Now what was it? Wasn't this enough? Couldn't he go back to the black?

"Raphael"

He knows the voice. It was familiar, comforting. He had to open his eyes, wake up from this.

"Raph! open your eyes!"

Gasping for air, Raph shot from the small bed, sitting up straight and breathing heavily. His eyes were wild, and unseeing as he looked around frantically.

Blue and green flashed in front of his eyes as Raph tried to concentrate on the world around him. "L..Leo?"

His brother smiled, seeming relieved. " good, you were tossing- what's wrong?" Leo said in a hushed tone. Sitting up a little from the bed he sat on, Leo looked over his shoulder nervously.

"jus' a-a dream" Raph mumbled, rubbing at his face to clear up the last of that place. It was never good to dwell on such things. Clearing the sleep from his eyes, Raph glanced around for the first time.

They weren't at home, or Aprils, or even the farm house for that matter. It was completely foreign. The stone floor covered in stones, all layed in patterns. Large, white pillars were set around the oval shaped room, and tapestry's hung between each of them.

"where tha hell are we?" Raph hissed, sitting up farther on the bed, then noticing the bandages. Thrusting his hand in front of himself, Raph examined the handy work.

He was basically covered in it. The white cloth was wrapped tightly over his arms, chest, and a few places on his legs. What happened?

Flashes moved through his confused mind. Memories of the fight with the foot, how his brothers had fallen, himself being beaten, torn and thrown into the darkness. But that wasn't all. He'd awoken once, he was being carried, they were taking them somewhere. And the woman's voice...

"I don't know, but Mikey and Don are in the next room...they woke about an hour ago- Raph we-we didn't know if you were going to pull through. Your injuries were severe, more then the rest of ours..." Leo said, a sad smile playing across his tight lips. "there's nurses, but I haven't seen any security. They allowed me to move as I wish to what ever room."

Raph scowled. He didn't like this, it was to suddle. No guards? No soldiers, scientists?

"I dun like this. We need ta get outta here"

Leo nodded, the same expression and set determination in his eyes. "The nurses come in every twenty minutes, there the head nurse, she comes in every time, then just the help- we can get out and go to Don and Mikey"

Raph nodded. With a grunt, he swung his legs off the bed and onto the floor. The stones texture was smooth, and warm against his rough feet.

Standing Raph was surprised nothing hurt to bad. Actually it wasn't bad at all.

"go" Leo said, walking towards the large arched door. Following Leo, Raph could see the white bandages that covered his brother. The swept across his arms, and across his mid section.

Peeking out into the hall way, they saw no one.

He still didn't like this.

Leo signalled Raph, walking the short distance in the stone hallway to another large door. Entering they were met with the site of the two youngest.

Don and Mikey both sat upon one of the beds talking in hushed up, Don waved them both over. Mikey beamed them a smile.

"glad your okay, Raphie" Mikey said, pulling Raph into a one armed hug.

"to stubborn to go anywhere, Mike" Raph said, plopping down onto the other bed, Leo beside him.

"do you know anything?" Leo said, his tone strong, nothing but a leaders voice ready to defend and get out of the possible threat at hand.

Don nodded. " the head nurse, the one that's here the most...I heard one of them call her Hera. They seemed to be waiting for something- but what, I don't know"

Leo nodded. "Mikey...did you find anything?"

Mikey looked up from staring at his hands. " I went down the corridors...from what I could see dudes, there no exit...like at all."

Mikey sighed. "dude what the heck do they want? I mean, they haven't said nothing, and-and it..agh!"

Don reached over patting him on the shoulder. "were getting out Mikey we always do" Mikey beamed him a smile.

"alright let-"

A woman cleared her throat. Her long white dress laying lightly across her, with a tight blue band on her torso and a matching shall. Her silver hair was tied in a bun, high on her head.

" I am pleased to see you all awake" She said, her voiced light, and crisp.

Raph scowled in her direction. Leo stood then, standing in front of his brothers.

She smiled. "come now, the others await you appearance."

"we aint going no where" Raph snarled standing at Leo's side. Mikey and Don stood as well, but still slightly behind the other two.

"No?" She asked back, her tone more curious then scolding. "well then, I suppose I will have to make you"

It was Leo's turn to scowl. "No. That's enough, we'll come"

Raph stared at Leo completely bewildered. "Leo, what the shell are ya thinkin' huh? Ya don't even know wha' she has planned!" His tone was hushed but came out with his full force of anger.

"we don't know what these people will do Raph!" Leo said in a harsh whisper. " did you not notice how none of our injuries are bad? Raph there almost healed! There's no way of knowing what else they could be capable of!...we gotta think it through!"

His fists clenched, nostrils flared but said nothing.

She smiled wider. "very well then...come." With that she left the room, disappearing down the long corridor.

Leo nodded, moving after her. Mikey and Don right after him. With a growl Raph stomped after them, his stride erratic, animalistic.

Catching up to his brothers, they all walked behind the aged woman.

" I am Hera, you will come to me if sick, harmed, or anything of such manner- Do I make myself clear?" Hera didn't wait for an answer. Coming to a large wood door, it open to another room.

" you will bow, and do not speak unless you are spoken to"

With that she motioned for them to enter. Looking to each other, the brothers nodded, then entered the room.

Everything was stone, if it wasn't it was wood, or the cloth that draped from the walls, hanging lightly. The round room held the same white pillars, but on the far end marble stone chairs sat high, looking down upon the four figures.

But it was the seven shadowed figures that chilled the brothers, sending chills through them as the figures watched them with harsh eyes.

" Kneel before us, reptiles- show your respect" The largest man said, sitting in the middle of the chairs, his hands gripping the chair arms as he leaned forward watching the turtles fidget under his gaze.

.

_Hey guys! What did you think? I apologize for the lack of updates, but my laptop crashed, leaving me with the home computer. :S Sorry guys, it's going to be slow for all my story updates, but I promise they will get done ^^. R&R plz! They're greatly loved and appreciated. kk Luv ya! Ruth._


End file.
